familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney Quagmire
Courtney Quagmire is the daughter of Glenn Quagmire and an unknown woman. Quagmire accidentally almost had sex with her, before realizing she was his daughter. Since her real mother is unbeknownst to both herself and Quagmire, the latter lied to her, saying that Kimi was her biological mother. She is a student at James Woods Regional High School. Before moving in with her father, she used to live in a crappy old garage, where she slept on a mattress filled with rats. She appeared in "No Giggity, No Doubt". Biography In "No Giggity, No Doubt", Quagmire went to the school dance at James Woods Regional High School and saw Courtney there. Quagmire flirted with Courtney and made his move, when she said she was 18. Quagmire recorded her stating this and recorder her consent, so that he could legally have sex with her and not get in trouble with the cops and took her home with him. At home, Quagmire made out with Courtney on his bed and they were about to start having sex, before he heard her say "Giggity". This shocked Quagmire as this would indicate that she's part of the Quagmire family bloodline, with that phrase apparently being a genetic trait of their family. Concerned, Quagmire broke into his emergency family member kit and did a DNA test on Courtney. The results were positive, giving Quagmire the shocking revelation that he was the father of this girl that he was about to have sex with. Quagmire and Courtney started to cope with the fact that they were actually father and daughter and Courtney explained to Quagmire that she grew up without a father ... or a mother. All Courtney knew about her parents was that her father knocked up a woman and left the next night. This perfectly described what Quagmire does on a daily basis. Courtney was the woman's baby. The woman didn't want to take care of her, so she just abandoned her. Since then, she's been living in the garage of her friend, Tiffany's house, where she's been sleeping on a lice-infested mattress among a bunch of dusty old pieces of junk and filthy rats crawling around. Courtney still had no idea who her mother was and she assumed Quagmire would know. Sadly, even he forgot which woman this was, as there's just been so many, that he couldn't remember which one this was, specifically, let alone if he did it with her 18 years ago. Quagmire didn't feel it would be right to let her know this truth, so he quickly took of to go get her mother and got Kimi on board with the plan, so she could pretend to be her mother. Kimi came down and Courtney believed she was her mom. Kimi and Courtney really hit it off and quickly became good friends. Quagmire and Kimi decided it would be wrong to force Courtney to keep sleeping in Tiffany's garage and they let her live in their house. Courtney happily obliged and they all became one big happy family. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Quagmire Family Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:Caucasians Category:Brunettes Category:Bastards Category:Low Class Citizens Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Millennials Category:Hot Characters Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Adopted Characters Category:Deceased